There's Us
by miME-chan
Summary: DISCONTINUED Prequel to Years Change Everything. Riku befriends Sora. They become best of friends. Will they become MORE than just friends when Kairi come into the picture? Warning: This fanfiction contains shounenaiyaoi, slash.
1. Prologue

There's Us

Well, this is my prequel to "Years Change Everthing." No need to read that one first if you have not read it yet. I got the title from Alexz Johnson's There's Us. I will be putting those lyrics in the next chapters(maybe). Onwards!

Chapter 1 – (PROLOUGE) New Friendship

A small crying brunette sat on the grass; his arms and knees scratched and bruised. Several boys taunted him from afar, saying that he was a baby. Their "so called" leader, waved a brown paper bag in front of the little boy's face. Their laughs were soon stopped with fists to their faces. The little boy looked up and saw a silver haired boy, about a year older than him, punching the others. The bullies ran away, crying abou they wanted their mothers. The boy walked over to the brunette and poked him.

"Hey. Boy. Are you okay?" the older one asked. The little one hicupped and nodded. The older on lent a hand for the smaller one. The brunette eagerly held on to it. He stood up, leaning on the other boy's arm, and wobbled a bit. Riku led him over to a bench nearby.

"Uh. I'm Sora. I'm eight." Sora sniffed in his cute babyish voice. He wiped his tears away from his face and sniffed again.

"Nice to meet you So-ra. I am Riku. I'm nine." Riku said in his strong voice, pronouncing every syllable in Sora's name. Riku's voice was strong, especially for his age.

"What did they take from you, Sora?" Riku asked gently.

"They took my pb&j sandwich and a cookie." Sora started to cry again because the memories came back into his head.

"Hey, it's okay. If those guys come back, I'll be with you." Riku coaxed.

"Really? Thanks. Wanna be my friend?" Sora sniffed. Riku looked at the site of Sora and smiled. He put his arm around Sora's neck and patted his back.

"Of course. Best friends, okay?" Riku declared. Sora nodded, after his stomach growled.

"Hungry? You can share my food." Riku laughed. Sora blushed and nodded, embarrassed.

_Best friends. Forever._

_They did not know they would be more than that later in their long lives._

---

I hope I did okay! I have been down in the dumps because of my mother yelling at me. Actually she was yelling at me while I was typing this up! TT So I just typed this to get all my anger off. Reviews will cheer me up!

Thank you! --;;;;

miME-chan


	2. New Student, Cookies, Love, Oh My!

There's Us

I was so mad at myself! I was a football practice, for my brother, and I was typing this next chapter on my mother's laptop! So I was super happy when I finished. Then I sent it from my mother's email to mine. Next I deleted the file so my mother wouldn't be able to read it(don't want her to know what yaoi is now!). So when I checked my email on my computer the file was all weird! The words and sentences had all the square symbol like this ♥(Dunno if it workedxD). I was so mad! Now, I had to type the chapter all over again. By the way, thank you for the reviews everybody!

Chapter 2 – New Student, Cookies, Love, Oh My!

Seven Years Later 

"Riku, give back my cookie! It took me days to cook that!" Sora shouted as he chased Riku around the kitchen. Riku laughed and ran up the stairs to Sora's room. Sora ran up the stairs to follow. He found Riku sitting on the chair _about _to eat the delicious steaming cookie. Sora tried to pounce on Riku but he dodged it, like always. Sora fell onto the bed, hitting his head on the wall in the process. Riku was about to leave the room but was interrupted by Sora's cries.

"Riku, why do you have to be so mean. Please give it back. I'll have it with you. I will do anything for it." Sora pleaded. Riku turned to Sora and saw him giving The Look. His Look was very irrestible. You can never resist Sora's blue eyes with his lips up turned, his devilish head which is full of tricks and jokes. Riku sighed and sat next to Sora. Sora smiled and shoved a hand in front of Riku's face.

"Not yet. You have to do one thing for me." Riku smirked. Sora looked up happily. His happiness soon fell back down. Riku bit into the cookie and ate about half of it. Sora didn't expect Riku to actually eat it.

"All…you have to do…is kiss me…" Riku said biting his nails. Sora gasped and blushed crimson.

"Wha-at?" Sora stammered out. Riku smirked and leaned into Sora's left side.

"Kiss me. It won't hurt." Riku whispered into Sora's ear. His deep voice made Sora shudder. Sora felt a big ball being created in his throat. He gulped and leaned into Riku's lips. Their light crimson lips touched. Everytime Riku touched Sora he would feel electricity. Sora never noticed sparks when he touched Riku(a/n Eww! Not like that you perv!). Sora just sat there, not even kissing, just leaving their lips touching. Sora suddenly felt Riku kiss back. Sora opened his eyes and looked into Riku's lovely eyes. Sora got lost in Riku's eyes and started to kiss back. The older boy licked Sora's lips for entrance. Sora, who forgot who he was happily kissing, opened his mouth to let Riku's tongue slide in.

This was Sora's first kiss, french kiss at that. The only problem was that Sora got his first kiss from Riku. Riku ran his slender hand through Sora's soft brown hair. Riku pinned Sora to the bed and kissed Sora so passionately. Sora finally knew who he was kissing. Sora gasped and pushed Riku away. The two boys panted from the lack of oxygen.

"Here's your cookie. I'll see you tomorrow at school." Riku said simply, not talking about what just happened. Sora wasn't able to reply because Riku was already out of the house. Sora just sat on his bed thinking for the next hours. He fell alseep on Riku's jacket. He smelled Riku's sweet cologne; his last thought being about Riku and The Kiss.

---

The two boys met on the way to school. They didn't speak of their special kiss.

---

"Students. We have a new student. Her name is Saotome Kairi. Kairi, please sit next to Sora. Sora, please raise your hand." The student's teacher said in her stern voice. Sora raised his hand and smiled to Kairi. Riku saw how Sora looked at Kairi, happy and somewhat loving. Riku looked away, angry at the new feelings that Sora created.

---

Sora and Riku sat on a bench, eating their lunches. Once again, they were sharing lunches. Ever since what happened to Sora, they shared lunches. Alone if I must say. The two heard a girl's boice yelling Sora. They looked up and saw Kairi running to them. Sora waved to her and smiled. Riku frowned.

"Oh, Kairi, this is my_best _friend, Riku." Sora introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Riku. You look older then your grade, why are you in tenth grade?" Kairi asked.

"When Sora entered eighth grade he didn't want to be alone so I failed eighth grade while Sora was in seventh. I was able to stay in eighth grade, with Sora." Riku spoke in a fake happy voice.

"Really. How sweet of you." Kairi smiled. Sora and Kairi started up a converstation. Sora didn't notice his best friend's odd behavior. Riku slammed his hands to the bench and stood up. The brunnette and the redhead flinched and looked at Riku, who turned his back to the others.

"Riku? Is something wrong? Can I help you somehow?" Sora rushed.

"Yes there is something wrong! It's you two, Goddamnit! I really don't feel like finishing school today so I'm going to go home. I'll meet you at your house Sora. We need to talk." Riku said in a cold voice. Before anyone was able to reply, Riku ran away. The two sat there, speechless.

---

Sora was laying on his bed waiting for Riku. After a few minutes his friend arrived.

"Riku, is something wrong?" Sora asked gently.

"Yes. It's Kairi." Riku said. Before Sora was able to say anything, Riku crushed his lips to Sora's.

---

--gasp—CLIFFY?


	3. The Truth

There's Us

Chapter 3 – The Truth

Sora's P.O.V.

There we were. Riku was kissing me. This was Riku's way of answering my question. I guess. Riku separated from me and blushed. For the first time in my life, I saw Riku blush.

"Damn you Sora. I hate you for making me feel like this. Just hear me out…I l-love y-y-ou…" Riku let out. Shock came to my mind.

"Wha-a-at?" Sora stammered out.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you. You wouldn't understand my feelings." Riku smiled sadly. He touched my cheek and let a tear fall. In a split second, Riku was gone. My big eyes were wide with sadness and shock.

"No-o-o-….don't go." I cried. I covered my face and felt my bitter tears fall. He hates me _just _because the way I make him _feel_? I screamed. It felt good to let out all of this. Why didn't I say something to him? Why?

_Why?_

Where would he have gone too?

I cried myself to sleep, with my last thought was about Riku. I dreamed about Riku. My sweet loving Riku.

Dream Sequence 

I relived a event in my dream. I was thirteen, a year younger than Riku. Maybe this was when Riku discovered his feelings. This is when we kissed. On accident of course.

"_Hey, Sora, come with me to that island over there!" Riku spoke as he pointed to the small island across the ocean._

"_That island? But people say that it's haunted!" _ _I whined._

"_You actually believe those stories your father tells you?" Riku spoke._

"_No! I just…" I whined. Again. Riku gave The Know-It-All Look to me. _

"_Okay, I'll go only if you have a pinic with me!" _

"_Er…okay. I guess. Does your mother have any flashlights? It might me dark once we get there." Riku asked. I nodded and we both walked to my house. _

_---_

_Riku and I were in the boat, both rowing to the island. We close to the island. I was sweating from the effort. Of course Riku wasn't sweating. He seemed to be like robot, only one thought on his mind. _

"_Uhhhh..Riku, can I stop for a bit? My arms are hurting." I slowly asked. Riku sighed and nodded. I smiled and stretched. I looked down on the ocean and saw fished swimming around. I leaned in more to look closer. I but too much. I was soon was surrounded my cold salt water. Sadly, I was never able to swim. I sunk down even more. Water slipped down my throat. Burning me. I thought I was going to die. Would Riku let me die? My tears mixed with the ocean water. I closed my eyes, thinking that my life would end. I heard a splash above me and felt slender arms around me. This person brought me up back to life. Everything was faint. The person brought me to land, warm soft sand. All the water in my body blacked me out. _

_---_

_Normal P.O.V. _

"_Sora, don't die on me! Oi, wake up you idiot!" Riku shouted. Tears brimmed his eyes. He tried to hold them back, but they didn't listen. _

"_There's only one way now." Riku told himself. Riku pressed his lips to Sora and blowed in air. He separated and pumped Sora's chest. He did thi several times again. Sora woke up and coughed up water but found himself staring into Riku's eyes._

"_Sora? Are you okay?" Riku happily asked. Sora nodded and coughed again. Riku stood up and got the boat out of the ocean and tied to a palm tree. Sora stood up and wobbled. He was about to fall to the ground but Riku stood him up. _

"_Sora? God, you blacked out again!" Riku sighed. He carried Sora bridal style(a/n or should I say groom stylexD?) and looked around for a place to lay him at. He noticed a cave with curosity. He walked in with no problem for he was carrying Sora's heavy figure. He laid down Sora onto the floor and pushed Sora's brown hair out of the way. _

"_God, Sora. You're beautiful." Riku smiled. He stared at those pink plump lips. His temptation grew; he crushed his lips to Sora's. He started to his Sora but stopped as he felt Sora twitch. The two talked for a bi and explored the island. They had a pinic in the cave and went home._

_Sora was in his bed thinking about Riku. _

'_I…Did Riku kiss me?' Sora thought…._

---

Sora woke up from his slumber. Realization came over his head.

"Ah-hah! Now I now where Riku's at!" Sora shouted to himself….

**A/n that dream…was confusing for even me….xD..uh….bye! **

**Review please!**


	4. You Never Heard Me

There's Us

Lookie here! The P.O.V. is in Riku's. This chapter starts when Riku kisses Sora but in Riku's P.O.V.

Hehehe, I just HAD to add Roxas and Axel in the picture. Please review after!

Chapter 4 – You Never Heard Me

_Riku's P.O.V. _

I savored the sweet wonderful taste. He tasted like melting chocolate. For some reason I knew this would be the last time I would taste him. When I broke apart from him, I confessed.

"Damn you, Sora. I hate you for making me feel like this. Just hear me out…I l-love y-y-ou…" I confessed. Sora sat there, speechless.

"Wha-a-at?" Sora stammered out. I laughed and stood up from the bed. I ran. I ran away from all the pain that I was going to feel. Where would I go to? Everytime I felt depressed I would run to him. My sweet Sora. I had to think about my feelings. Where is a place that I can think at? I passed by a store that was called 'Island Trickets.' Yes, our island. The place where my feelings were found. My only place….

---

Several Hours Later 

_Normal P.O.V._

Sora ran of his house and went into his garage. He was looking for his bike. He found it and jumped on it. Sora raced to the docks. He was thinking that Riku would still be there. Sora smiled as he turned to block to the docks. This smile soon turned into a disappointed frown. Riku was already gone. As Sora looked out onto the ocean, he saw small figure on the island. The figure was bringing in a little rowboat. Sora dropped to the floor, tears falling down his face. He heard a boat honk so he looked up and ran over to it.

"'Scuse me, do you think you can drop me off at that island over there?" He asked in a polite voice. One of the crewmen looked at him in a weird way.

"You sure, boy? People say it's haunted. Would want a cute boy like you get killed now." The guy said. This man totally creeped Sora. His tanned skin brought his silver hair out like it was glowing.

"Yes. I am sure." Sora gritted. He walked up to the ship and got on. That man looked at him and smiled.

"Whatever boy. There's storms coming into. So, you might get stuck on there alone." He said.

"I won't be alone. My friend is there." Sora said in a scared voice.

"Hey, Ansem. The captain wants you! Oh, who's this?"a blonde boy ordered. Ansem cursed and jogged by the boy.

"Don't worry about Ansem. He's like that. My name's Roxas by the way." The boy, who was about Sora's age, introduced.

"He's always like that?" Sora laughed.

"Yeah. He is such a pervert. So you're here to get to that island?" Roxas asked in a curious.

"Yeah." Sora answered, not explaining why.

"Why? Actually, you don't seem like you want to answer, so nevermind that." Roxas said softly.

"No, it's okay. You know how nobody has went to that island. About two years ago, my friend and I went to it. It's like out place to think. But today, I had a fight with my friend." Sora said sadly.

"So, your giiirrrrlfriend?" Roxas teased.

"Actually, my friend is….a..guy." Sora said , not looking into Roxas's stare. "He..told..me that he loves more than a friend. I didn't reply. So he left. I know he's there. Heh, no idea why I'm telling you this." Roxas frowned and patted his shoulder.

"Do you..love him?" Roxas asked gently.

"I…think so. But it was so sudden. I _liked _it when he kissed me. But then, there's this girl at school. I kind of like her too."

"Dude, you have to sort out your feelings." Roxas laughed. Sora smiled and laughed along.

"So, how about you? Why're you here on this boat at such a young age?" Sora asked.

"I'm here 'cause my boyfriend works here." Roxas said. He laughed at Sora's expression. At the word of "boyfriend", a tall redhead ran towards Roxas. Roxas smiled and kiss the redhead happily. He blushed as he remembered that Sora was here.

"Hey, Roxas, who's this? Another one of your boyfriends?" Axel teased Roxas.

"No! You know I love you. He wants us to drop him off at the island over there." Roxas said as he pointed to Riku and Sora's island. The three started a converstation, waiting for Sora to leave. As time passed, they finally arrived to the island. Sora exchanged numbers with Axel and Roxas before he left.

The sky above him darkened. Rain poured down from the heavens and fell onto Sora. He trudged around the shores, yelling Riku's name over the loud pouring rain. Riku was not in sight. Sora looked down to his shoes and wandered his eyes around. He found a boat floating in the water, connected to a palm tree by a rope.

_So he is here._

Suddenly, Sora remembered their own secret place. Memories filled his head, bringing back all those sweet laughter. Happy and sad tears brimmed his eyes. He walked over to their secret place and saw a light coming from out of the cave. One word came to his head.

_Riku._

Sora ran inside the cave and found a sleeping Riku. Tears streamed Riku's face. The fire was slowly falling apart. The cave became cold, so Sora ran outside and looked for dry wood. He walked back inside the cave, carrying some wood. He threw the wood in the fire and shivered.

How can Riku survive in this cold cave? 

Sora's eyes wandered the cave and lingered on Riku's slightly damp backpack. He crawled over to it and found a thick blanket, fit for two. He laid down next to Riku and turned on his side to look at Riku. His hand brushed away the long clumps of hair off of Riku's face. Sora's eyes closed in a deep slumber with his last thought being:

_I love you. _

---

Riku woke up and yawned. He turned over to his right and found a sleeping Sora laying next to him. In sudden shock he stood up and gasped. His Sora searched for him. How sweet. Sora moved a little and opened his blue orbs. He blinked several times, searching for Riku's figure. He sat up and saw Riku staring at him.

"Riku. You never heard me." Sora said.


	5. Making It Worse

There's Us Chapter 5 – Making It Worse Recap 

"_Riku. You never heard me." Sora said. _

"I was just shocked of you confession Riku. When I didn't say anything…it didn't mean I did not love you. I do…love..you, Riku. But…there's Kairi. I think she likes me. I can't hurt her. You know how I am, with people getting hurt. I'm just so confused." Sora confessed. When Riku heard Kairi's name he quickly tensed up.

"I understand. I'll wait." Riku said. Sora smiled and walked over to Riku. He wrapped his small arms around Riku and sniffed in Riku's sweet smell.

"Just because I'm confused with my feelings, doesn't mean that I disliked our kiss. Actually..I think I like it." Sora flustered. Riku smirked and brushed his lips across Sora's cheek. Sora relaxed against Riku's touch. Riku brought his lips to Sora's. Passion and love went through their bodies. Sparks flew when they touched. Why did love have to be so complicating? Riku shoved his tongue into Sora's mouth, leaving every part of Sora's mouth touched. They broke apart, panting from lack of oxygen.

"That…was….**_amazing_**…" Sora blushed. Riku nodded and placed his hand on Sora's. Sora turned his head to Riku and smiled. From that day on, their lives were completely different. But their happiness would not live for a long time…..

--

The confused couple left their island in late morning. Laughter and sweet happiness filled the boat they took. They crashed at Sora's house, even if Sora got in trouble for not telling his family where he was going and he missed school. Sora rolled his eyes to his parent's scoldings. After, they went to sleep. Usually Riku would sleep on a mattress which would be laid in the floor. This it was different. Riku slept on the same bed with Sora.

Sora felt Riku's arms around him so he blushed. Sora nuzzled his head in to Riku's neck and smiled.

_Is this…love?_

_--_

"Hey, Riku! Hi, Sora. Are you okay Riku?" Kairi asked in a perky cheerful voice. Rku mumbled a yes and looked away as Sora frowned at his reply.

"So, Sora! What're you doing tomorrow? If you are free, would you like to go out to dinner with me?" Kairi blushed.

"WHAT?" Sora and Riku gasped in unison.

"I understand if you don't want to..but..I just really like you!" Kairi blurted out in embarassement.

"No. It's not like I don't like you…its just.." Sora said as he looked toward Riku. Kairi looked the the two in confustion.

"Sora. Go ahead, I told you I would wait. This will help with your…you know what." Riku said as he cocked his head toward Kairi.

"Really? Will you be okay? If you want..you can stay at my house?"

"Sure." Riku smiled.

What happened between these two? Kairi thought. 

"So, Kairi! If you hurt **_my_** Sora, you are gonna answer to me. Got it?" Riku faked. Kairi nodded happily. The three had a great day at school, surpisingly.

--

Kairi and Sora went on their date that night. They had a great time. Sora walked Kairi to her home.

--

Riku sat on Sora's bed, restless.

_Argh! I can't stant being alone. I'm going to look for Sora._

Riku sighed and stood up, grabbing his jacked in the process. He left Sora's house and walked to the place Sora and Kairi were at.

--

"So, Sora, why did Riku seem jealous this morning?" Kairi wondered.

"Eh…he's just very protective. He's a great friend." Sora smiled at the thought of Riku.

"Yeah, he seems like. He even failed eight grade to be with you." Kairi spoke. Sora mumbled yeah.

"So, here we are. Uh…can I…have ….a goodnight kiss?" Kairi blushed. Sora gasped at what she said. Kairi looked down after time.

"No. Okay…I will." Sora said. He leaned in and gave a small peck on her lips. Kairi smiled and put her arms around Sora and deepened the kiss. Sora forgot evey single feeling for Riku in the kiss.They didn't see the silver-haired young man watching, furious.

--

_Sora. Fuck you. How could you do this to me?_


	6. Yuki Nakamura

There's Us

A/n: the poem/song used in here is Alexz Johnson's There' Us. I do not own that or Kingdom Hearts. KH is owned by Square-enix/Disney.

Chapter 6.// Yuki Nakamura

The day started like any other day. Sora woke up, changed, ate, and all that jazz. As he left his house to go to school, he remembered something. One word: Riku. How could he have done this to Riku? He **_kissed_ **Kairi. That kiss could have ruined everything. Sora did not know that Riku saw that. That action tore Riku up inside.

Sora saw a tall silver haired boy walking in front of him.

"Hey, Riku!" Sora said happily as he ran towards to his friend. Or was it boyfriend?

"Don't act like you don't know what happened. You liar." Riku said coldly, not looking up from the ground.

"What are y--" Sora said in confusion.

"Would you just shut up! You have know idea how much you hurt me. How could you have done this to me? Why? You..kissed that…that…bitch." Riku spoke coldly. His words pierced Sora's heart like a dagger.

"What are you talking about?" Sora acted like nothing happened last night.

"When you see me in the hallway at school. Don't even talk to me. When you don't see me. Don't talk or **_think_** about me." Riku ignored what Sora said and went on with his coldness. He left Sora in his dust, his heart filled with anger and sadness. Sora couldn't obey Riku's orders. His thoughts immediately were all about Riku. As he thought about him, tears came to his eyes. How can one little measly kiss ruin his relationship with his best **_best_** friend. Was he more Sora? These feelings were so..complicating. When he past Riku in the hall, he turned to stop him. He didn't succeed in that, for Riku glared at Sora so hard that Sora almost shook. As he ate his lunch, he saw Kairi bouncing her way here.

"Hey, Sora!" Kairi said happily before she placed a kiss on Sora's full lips. Sora felt those eyes on him. Those beautiful eyes being covered my long silver hair. He pushed Kairi away quickly.

"Sora, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Kairi asked quickly.

"Yes, you did. Last night. You kissed me." Sora yelled at her. All eyes were on the two, including Riku's.

"You kissed me back Sora. You like it. I **_know _**you did." Kairi smiled. She tried to kiss Sora again. She received another push away.

"Just stay away from me. Got it?" Sora said as he massaged his pulsing forehead. Everyone gasped at him. No one knew he could say such mean things. He ran out from the lunch room and went to the back of the school, not seeing Riku following him. Sora now felt his presence.

"Go ahead and yell at me more. I don't care." Sora mumbled as he started to cry. And with that, Sora felt Riku embracing his thin waist.

"You're such a hyprocrite." Sora said before crushing Riku's lip by his own. Passion. Love. Even anger was held in that romantic scene. As they kissed, a young man appeared behind the bushes. Here is Yuki Nakamura, the school jock/bully/senior. Only the ones who were left out or didn't do any school activities knew he was a bully. A playful smirk running on his expression, he left the scene in silence. He was known for harassing students, playing evil pranks on the school chest club. Yuki finally found his perfect blackmail for Sora. Why would he want to blackmail Sora? Well…a year ago….

**_Flashback A Month Ago_**

_"Now, here is Sora's song "There's Us." A tall women spoke in a bouncy voice. Sora blushed as he stood up. He was known for being embarrassed in front of a group of people. _

_"There's me looking down at my shoes  
The one smiling like the sun that's you  
What were you thinking?  
What was the song inside your head?  
There's us going on about a band  
Working out how we'd play our hands  
I lay there dreaming later on alone in my bed  
If I was stupid maybe careless so were you_

Not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words are best unsaid some love is not really love at all  
I'll keep everything I shared with you  
And that's enough there's us

Freeze frame I'm not about to cry  
Its to late for us to change why try  
I got a camera tucked away inside my heart  
If I'm a loser or just unlucky so are you

Not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words are best unsaid some love is not really love at all  
I'll keep everything I shared with you  
And that's enough there's us

Somewhere between then and now  
I looked away when you said we'll never change  
And if you think we might have been  
You'll lose today and we've got songs to play

Not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words are best unsaid some love is not really love at all  
I'll keep everything I shared with you  
And that's enough there's us

Not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words are best unsaid some love is not really love at all  
I'll keep everything I shared with you  
And that's enough there's us  
There's us  
There's us "

_ Sora sung his song like he had sadness in his heart, the teacher was crying. All of the students were quiet. Yuki was there sitting. He stared at Sora with his dark glazed eyes. Everyone jumped when the bell rang. As the students, Yuki and Sora were the last ones there. _

_ "Nice song, Takuya. You should make me one for it is due tomorrow. I have been so busy with my sports and girlfriends, I haven't even started." Yuki smirked. He thought Sora would fall like everyother students he bullied._

_ "Yeah. Right." Sora laughed. He stood up to leave and was about to walk out but Yuki backed him up to the wall. _

_ "You better listen to me Takuya. Or else." Yuki smirked again._

_ "What? You'll spread rumors about me? Tell all the girls that I'm gay or something?" Sora glared. His eyes pierced Yuki's black heart. And with that, Yuki failed senior year for he didn't turn in his poem. He has to repeat his senior year. This tore back his dream to go to college for sports.  
_


	7. Author's Note

Dear everyone,

I would like to inform you that I will be putting this fanfiction on hiatus for a while. I have so many fanfics already up or being revised. Also, I am planning onto making a new fanfiction for the manga, Alice 19th. And I am planning this story with my best friend. So, please wait for me to get everything together and this story might be back up soon.

Thank you,

miME-chan


End file.
